


Do You Remember?

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Plotless, birthday fic, letter format
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa kau sudah mulai melupakan kami disini? Sudah tidak percaya kalau akan kembali lagi? Atau kau sudah putus asa pada semua yang terjadi saat ini?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong belong to themselves  
> WARNING: Plotless (or without plot?), letter format  
> DEDICATED FOR: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong birthday on 4 & 6 February 2012

Pria berambut brunette itu masih menggenggam kertas yang ditulisi tulisan tangan bertinta hitam itu di tangan kirinya yang dilingkari jam tangan cokelat muda. Ia membuka surat itu perlahan lalu membacanya. Orang itu yang mengirimnya, orang yang selama ini selalu ditunggunya untuk kembali. Orang itu, yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia hubungi karena dia pikir orang itu tak akan peduli lagi. Tapi dia salah, tak mungkin orang itu berbuat demikian. Mereka sudah sepuluh tahun saling mengenal dan memahami, layaknya keluarga. Kini mata cokelat tuanya yang sipit dan tajam menelusuri tiap untai kata yang tertuang di kertas dalam genggamannya, mencoba mengerti apa yang si penulis coba sampaikan. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu, ia tak tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang terasa ngilu dihatinya, rasa rindu itu. Yang sekarang kembali menyeruak dalam satu bagian di hatinya yang selama ini coba ia tutupi. Rasanya ingin sekali memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa yang dulu kalau mengingat orang itu. Walau wajahnya sendu, ia tak tersedu. Orang itu bilang kalau tak mau melihat air mata lagi. Itu artinya ia tak boleh menangis _._

_xxx_

_Seoul, 5 Februari 2012_

_Untuk Yunho,_

_Yunho, bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa kau masih berpikiran kalau dorm tetap sepi? Ataukah kau sudah terbiasa tanpa kami disana, sehingga kau berpikir kalau dorm itu memang ada untukmu dan Changmin? Kalau kau sudah terbiasa, baguslah. Akan lebih baik kalau tidak memikirkan aku, Yoochun dan Junsu kurasa. Tapi, aku ingat kau pernah bilang kalau Cassiopeia itu member ke-6 DBSK. Itu artinya, kita masih berlima, ne? Kau masih memikirkan kami?_

_Aku masih sering mengikuti berita kalian, Yunho. dan entah kenapa aku selalu bingung. Kenapa wajahmu sering sekali tampak lelah? Kemana sinar matamu yang aku suka dulu? Kenapa senyummu tak seperti dulu? Ada sesuatu yang memberatkan dalam hatimu? Ah, dan kemana tawa yang dulu? Yang aku dengar hampir tiap hari itu?_

_Ya, aku tahu seberapa berat beban yang kau tanggung dalam pikiran maupun hatimu. Oh, mungkin aku tak pantas bilang kalau aku tahu. Maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tidak pergi mungkin kau masih punya orang yang bisa kau ajak berbagi rasa, kau jadikan sandaran dan memberi sedikit peluk untukmu saat kau hampir rubuh. Kau masih ingat, tidak? Dulu aku pernah menertawaimu saat kau menangis waktu cerita padaku. Hahaha. Maaf kalau kau marah, karena aku tertawa saat aku menulis bagian ini. Tapi sungguh aku masih ingat wajahmu yang menahan tangis waktu itu, sungguh tidak pantas dengan raut tegas yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Namun, tak apa. Toh, aku tetap mendengar dan menenangkanmu waktu itu. Aku paham, kok kalau kau itu juga manusia._

_Aku barusan bilang kalau kau akan marah. Ah, mungkin aku salah. Aku baru sadar kalau kau tak akan mungkin membalas ini, kau membacanya saja aku ragu. Aku tahu, keadaan sulit sekali. Tapi, diawal perpisahan kita, kau masih menghubungiku. Lalu sekarang kenapa, Yunho? Sudah mulai melupakan kami disini? Sudah tidak percaya kalau akan kembali lagi? Ataukah kau sudah putus asa pada semua yang terjadi saat ini?_

_Aku menulis ini tanggal 5 februari. Kemarin ulangtahunku baru saja berlalu, dan besok kau juga ulangtahun, kan? Wah, sekarang umur kita sudah 26 tahun. Semakin tua saja rasanya. Ingat tidak saat perayaan ulangtahun kita dulu? Saat member lain mengajakku bersekongkol untuk mengerjaimu, dan akhirnya aku juga ikut dikerjai. Haha. Aku ingat bagaimana kalian tersenyum waktu itu. Kelihatannya tulus sekali. Aku rindu ingin melihatnya lagi._

_Yunho, semoga di umurmu yang makin bertambah ini kau menjadi semakin baik dari sebelumnya. Dalam segala hal. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan dapat tercapai, dan semua yang kau kerjakan bisa berjalan lancar. Ah, iya. Aku mohon, tersenyumlah seperti dulu lagi! Seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Jangan tunjukkan wajah muram itu terus. Aku tidak mau lihat lagi. Oh iya, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuk sahabatmu ini kemarin? Jahat sekali. Jangan-jangan kau memang sudah lupa._

_Namun, kau tetap seperti dulu bagiku. Kau tetap saja salah satu yang paling berharga untukku, untuk TVXQ juga. Aku ingin kau kembali menemaniku, saat Yoochun atau Junsu pergi kencan masing-masing dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin kau duduk di sofa besar itu lagi, menungguku pulang dari jadwal syutingku, lalu saat aku membuka pintu kau langsung berdiri dan merangkul bahuku. Aku ingin kau datang dan berlari kearahku lagi saat aku ditampar lawan mainku dalam drama dan sambil mengguncang tubuhku kau akan berkata,”Kau tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong? Sakit, tidak? Apa tamparannya terlalu keras?”. Aku ingin kau duduk di meja makan itu lagi, sebagai orang pertama yang selalu mencicipi masakanku dan selalu memujinya sambil tersenyum dengan pipimu yang menggembung karena makanan. Aku ingin jadi orang yang berbagi kamar denganmu lagi, lalu membangunkanmu saat pagi dan menyuruhmu mengingatkan semua member kalau kita ada jadwal hari ini. Aku ingin bisa mengirimkan pesan padamu dan semua member jika kalian jauh dariku, walau aku cuma akan bertanya,”Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?” dan kau akan mengomel karena aku mengirimimu pesan lagi saat kau belum selesai membalas pesan yang tadi._

_Aku rindu kita yang dulu, Yunho. Waktu aku masih bisa melihat wajah kalian semua hampir setiap menit._

_Aku juga masih ingat semuanya. Aku ingat bagaimana caramu dengan jahil memelukku saat kita ada ditengah keramaian. Aku ingat apa lagu favoritmu. Aku ingat bagaimana caramu mengikat tali sepatumu dengan terburu-buru saat kita akan pergi. Aku ingat bagaimana caramu makan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku ingat baju yang mana yang sering kau pakai waktu di dorm. Aku ingat bagaimana kau selalu banyak bicara karena memikirkan kami semua._

_Benar-benar aku ingin kita kembali lagi. Bukankah kau juga begitu? Tak pernah lelah aku menunggu hari itu datang, dalam setiap detik waktuku. Tak pernah lelah aku berharap hal itu benar-benar terjadi, dalam setiap langkahku yang berlalu._

_Mungkin kau pikir aku lebih baik seperti ini. Tidakkah kau lihat wajahku yang makin tirus dari hari ke hari? Aku juga menanggung beban yang berat, Yunho. Walau kurasa tak sebanding dengan bebanmu._

_Hei, kau tahu mengapa JYJ tidak punya leader juga? Karena kami masih bagian dari TVXQ, dan leader TVXQ itu cuma kau. Cuma Jung Yunho. Walau kau berpikir kau gagal karena membiarkan anggotamu pergi, ini semua bukan salahmu, Yunho. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap leader yang paling baik._

_Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Haha. Padahal aku tahu kau tak akan membalas. Ah, iya. Aku titip salam pada Changmin, bilang padanya kalau aku ingin berdiri disebelahnya lagi dalam formasi._

_Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau tetap yang terbaik, Yunho._

_Saenggil chukhae, Leader-sshi._

_Kim Jaejoong._

_xxx_

_Ia bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum kecil,”Saenggil chukhae, Jaejoong-ah.”_

_xxx_

**Author's Note:**

> mungkin fic ini kecepetan dan gak jelas.  
> oh, bukan. bukan. ini bukan fic -_-a
> 
> btw, makin tua aja bias saya ini. haha. tapi gapapa, walopun sekarang banyak yang lebih muda, cintanya saya ke mereka masih tetep sama aja :Db DBSK Jjang! \o/


End file.
